


A Well Built Starship (Captain)

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Star Trek Beyond, Time traveling Darcy, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Darcy has adjusted to life in the 23rd century and gets a glimpse of the famous USS Enterprise—and it’s hot captain.





	A Well Built Starship (Captain)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading a lot of Darcy Fic lately and decided a crossover with two of my favorite fandoms was in order. There is a possibility of more chapters, should readers be interested.

Jim x Darcy

Life in the 23rd century wasn’t too bad, if somewhat strange, Darcy reflected frequently. Technology was vastly improved, there were no money issues, medical knowledge was leaps and bounds better and many societal barriers no longer existed. 

It had taken them awhile to adjust to their new reality, but in the end, the four of them who’d made the time jump had started to blend in and thrive. Darcy, Sam, And Bucky had all joined Starfleet in various capacities and Jane was currently sciencing in Space on a research mission. Darcy herself was stationed on the Starbase Yorktown, undergoing some intensive cultural studies to aid her in her diplomatic jobs. She eventually hoped to get a posting on a ship and explore strange new worlds with the rest of them, but for now, she was working on situations such as how to tell when a Tellarite was seriously angry or just complimenting someone. (It could be hard to tell, given how they loved arguing). 

She was meandering along the beautiful walkway, (seriously, the architecture and design were mind-blowing!), when an approaching ship caught her eye. 

“Is that what I think it is?” She exclaimed to herself, seeing NCC-1701 emblazoned boldly across the saucer. It was. 

“Wow. The USS Enterprise,” she breathed, wondering why no one else seemed remotely excited by the appearance of the famed ship. Sure, ships arriving was a regular occurrence, but the Enterprise had never yet graced them with her regal presence.

“Oh, baby, you are gorgeous,” she muttered, reluctantly tearing her eyes off of the Enterprise. She’d have to hold off her admirations for later, or she’d be late for her next lecture. Turning on her heels, she marched off, plotting how she could get herself an up close visit to the flagship of Starfleet. 

Several hours later, Darcy watched as the last stragglers from the Enterprise emerged into Yorktown’s main hub. She scanned the crew to see if their were any potential information sources, but most looked very intent on a goal or were busy in conversation or happy reunions. “Hmm, this could be harder than I thought,” she pondered. “Dang long winded ambassadors!” 

Her eyes suddenly fell on a lone gold shirted man standing alone, apart from everyone else, watching the commotion and joy. He had a downright wistful look on his face that tugged on her heart. Ah. Target sighted. 

She strode toward him, noting his striking good looks the closer he got. Then she saw his rank stripes and almost stopped. 

She was walking right up to a Captain to ask to see his ship! Was she crazy? Maybe, but what did she have to lose? Couldn’t hurt to strike up a friendly conversation. The man looked lonely, after all. 

“You look a little lost, Captain? New here?” She asked in a light, slight teasing tone. 

“You could say that.” His voice was soft and deep and vivid blue eyes focused on her as he spoke. Darcy’s own eyes widened. Holy crap, the man was gorgeous. She’d seen holo pics of the famous James T. Kirk, but none of them had done him justice. Gulping slightly, she smiled at him in a hospitable manner. 

“Well, welcome to the Yorktown, Sir,” she greeted. “I can point you to the nearest kiosk, if you like. I also am an expert on the best cafes and watering holes around here.”

She stopped herself and blushed at her annoying tendency to have her mouth run away from her brain. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was hitting on him. (Well, Maybe not the LAST thing.) 

Captain Kirk smiled at her. “I appreciate that, Lieutenant. This place is a maze to me right now. It’s a but overwhelming after being out in the Black for so long.” 

“I would imagine so,” Darcy agreed, trying to restrain her inner fangirl from getting out and betraying her. “Professional. Remain professional. You can do this,” she told herself. 

“The nearest directory kiosk is just down that way about fifty meters,” she pointed out to him, indicating the direction with her finger. 

“Thanks, Lieutenant....” 

“Lewis. Darcy Lewis,” she replied, willingly shaking his hand, perhaps a second too long. 

“Jim Kirk,” the captain responded. “Nice to meet you. Are you stationed here?”

“For now,” she answered. “But I’m going to apply for a posting on a Starship once I’ve finished my studies here. Wanna-be diplomats have a lot to master before we’re let loose on the universe.” 

“Diplomacy, huh? A much needed skill these days. Goodness knows, I somewhat lack in that area myself.” 

Jim grinned a self-deprecating smile and Darcy’s stomach flipped even as she giggled at him. It was no wonder Kirk could charm anyone. One look at those dimples and she’d follow him to the edge of the universe. 

“Oh, I’ve heard the stories, Captain,” she assured him. Kirk had a history of getting himself shot at or punched, and even though said incidents had decreased lately, the reputation stuck. 

“Of course you have,” he sighed. “Let me assure you, most of them are greatly exaggerated.”

“Really? I wonder if your CMO would agree,” she said with a smirk.

Jim snorted and rubbed his forehead sheepishly. 

“Bones gets stressed over a paper cut, so no.” 

The wistful look returned to his face and she followed Kirk’s gaze to a cute couple enthusiastically embracing, a small toddler clinging onto her father’s legs. 

“Awww. They look happy,” she observed. 

“Yep,” he sighed. “They needed this. These deep space missions can be really hard on a crew, especially those with families.”

Darcy nodded. She couldn’t imagine being away from loved ones that long. Good thing she was currently unattached. She wouldn’t be leaving anyone behind to worry about her. On the flip side, their was no one to come home to, which probably explained Kirk’s sad looks. 

“I take it you don’t have family nearby?” 

“My mom’s in the black and my brother is off planet. Hope you’ve got better luck.”

“Not really,” Darcy shrugged, unable to even begin to explain her time travel and that all her family was likely dead. “But I have a couple of good friends around who are like brothers, so that helps. How long will the Enterprise be here?”

“Don’t know. I’ll find that out once I’ve met with Commodore Paris.” He glanced at the time unit on a nearby screen. “Speaking of which, I need to check in with her. I should probably head over towards the important looking buildings.”

“Of course,” Darcy replied with a smile, trying to think of a way to see him again. Before she could, Jim’s eyes were back on hers.

“Hey, Maybe if you’ve got time in the next couple of days, you could show me one of those great dining spots you mentioned?”

His tone was nothing but friendly, yet with a touch of hope to it that encouraged Darcy.

“I’d be happy to, Captain,” she replied slyly, “On one condition.”

His eyebrow rose.

“What’s That?”

“You give me a tour of your beautiful lady ship,” she decreed boldly. “The Enterprise is incomparable and I have a mighty need for a close up view.” (Of that ass!) Her wicked brain added, all too aware of the fact the Captain was as well built as his ship. 

The Captain looked at her with downright awe and decided interest now. 

“Wow. Someone who appreciates her. It’s a deal.” 

He stuck out his hand again with a wide grin. “Call me Jim.”

Matching his grin with one of her own, Darcy shook it. “And you can call me Darcy. When can we meet?”


End file.
